SUNSHiNE
by Heiress of the Suzerainty
Summary: He met his Sunshine on a stormy day. [AU] [Song Fic 0nesh0t] [Riku X Yuffie] [Now edited!]


**Riku X Yuffie 0nesh0t.**

**Romance/Tragedy.**

******notes: **Yup, I edited and kinda redid this 0nesh0t for those who are familiar with it.This is my first Riku X Yuffie fic.Yay! Don't forget to read and review.

******disclaimer: **No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the "Sunshine" song. I also don't own the song "Umbrella" by Rihanna Ft. Jay-Z. (Song lyrics are italicized and underlined.)

* * *

SUNSHiNE

**-__****&**BEGiN

******_He met his Sunshine on a stormy day._**

* * *

_Drip, Drop._

The rain came down like silver, liquidized, bullets.

And unfortunately, Riku was walking home from school with absolutely no protection from the rain, whatsoever. The silver haired teen silently cursed the lying weather man he'd watched earlier that morning who claimed that it would be humid, hot, and sunny. His aquamarine eyes slowly drifted up to the gray, dark, sky, droplets of shimmering diamond-like rain clinging to his long, dark lashes. Riku pouted. He hated the rain with a passion, and their he was, at least a half an hour away from home, soaked in it.

"Hey, hey you, Mister!" a spunky, perky, feminine voice caused him to whirl around. A petite, short haired brunette with big, brown, beautiful eyes approached him, holding a umbrella. In no time, she was walking beside him, shielding him with her bright, yellow, umbrella.

"Hi, I'm Yuffie!Crazy weather huh?" she greeted, perfect, rosy, lips curving into a smile. "We can share this umbrella."

He smirked, "Thanks."

_The little brunette had just brightened up his day..._

_...Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
_

On that rainy day, they fell in love. She became his sunshine, she chased away all of his clouds and fought back his storms.

_You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because..._

* * *

The two fell back upon emerald blades of grass on a bright sunny day, linking hands and gazing up at the clouds. Sweet smelling blossoms and pure green leaves swayed and rustled in the cool breeze. Blue birds, perched in the trees above them, chirped happily and danced across the bright blue sky. The pair closed their eyes, simply enjoying each other's presence as the sun shined down upon them. 

"Hey Yuffie?..." Riku tilted his head, aquamarine eyes fluttering open to look at the smiling girl beside him.

"Hmm?" the brunette opened one eye, grinning and gazing over at him.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" Without warning, Yuffie tackled Riku into a ferocious kiss. Her hands ran through his soft silver hair, and when she pulled away, he was completely breathless.

"_Always._"

* * *

The ground trembled with a roll of thunder, lightning waltzed across the sky, lightning it up with a monstrous crackle. The wind whipped, whistled, and whirled, shaking the trees. This storm was bad. The rain came down like liquid needles. 

_I__t's raining (raining)   
Ooo baby it's raining _

"C'mon Riku, hurry! Let's go inside!" Yuffie begged, tugging at her boyfriend's sleeve.

"Aw C'mon Yuffie, I thought you could handle a little rain..." Riku joked, finding the brunette's behavior amusing.

"I just have this bad feeling..._Riku!_" There was no time to act, there was no time to think. The brunette suddenly shoved Riku away from her, sending him flying and crashing into the sand. A tall palm tree swayed, and fell to the ground with an earsplitting boom.

_Crash!_

Riku looked up, and let out an agonized scream; his brunette lay motionless, crumpled beneath the gigantic tree. Tears sprung to his eyes.

_Drip, Drop._

* * *

_You are my Sunshine, my lovely Sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my Sunshine away... _

* * *

**_His Sunshine faded on a stormy day..._**

-**&**END

* * *

Ugh...I think that was kinda' corny. Oh well, I tried. :)

I live off of reviews...Keep me alive, please. XD


End file.
